<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers Group Chat by SneakyDangerNoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550615">Avengers Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyDangerNoodle/pseuds/SneakyDangerNoodle'>SneakyDangerNoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers - Freeform, Clint just wants to sleep, Everyone betrays Tony, Fever, Gen, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Musical References, Only mature cause of swearing, Peter has random thoughts, Sick Character, Sick Tony Stark, Steve Bottoms, Tony Stark has a fever, Vines, Vomiting, and you know, because I’m theatre trash, but only one chapter, except Steve, i don’t know, knife fight, not explicit, only in chapter 3 tho, or maybe is, probably not canon, puke, steve has a daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyDangerNoodle/pseuds/SneakyDangerNoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of the avengers group chats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boyf riends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/gifts">sprayedwithcrab</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173299">Avenging the... Group Chat?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab">sprayedwithcrab</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go check out hers if you haven’t yet.</p>
<p>You’re gonna need names so here you go-</p>
<p>Peter:It’sWednesdayMyDudes<br/>Tony:guywhopaysforeverything<br/>Clint:VentBird<br/>Shuri:ThatAfricanBitch<br/>Steve:Boyf<br/>Bucky:riends<br/>Bruce:(not)thatkindofdoctor<br/>Thor:Zeus<br/>Sam:FlyingMetalFurry<br/>Rhodey:UncleRhodey<br/>Scott:Shrinkydink<br/>Natasha:MamaSpider</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>(4:20 am) It’sWednesdayMyDudes created a group chat with guywhopaysforeverything, Boyf, riends, VentBird, and 8 others on Sunday, December 18th</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Sunday, December 18th</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>(4:21 am) guywhopaysforeverything, It’sWednesdayMyDudes, VentBird, UncleRhodey, Zeus, riends, and Boyf are online</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>guywhopaysforeverything</b>: What is this?</p><p><b>It’sWednesdayMyDudes</b>: a group chat</p><p><b>Zeus</b>: what is a group chat</p><p><b>It’sWednesdayMyDudes</b>: it’s kinda like texting someone but with a lot of people at once instead of just 1 person</p><p><b>riends</b>: what does riends mean?</p><p><b>Boyf: </b>And what does Boyf mean</p><p><b>riends</b>: ohhh</p><p><b>Boyf: </b>What<br/>
Bucky what does it mean</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">(4:35 am) riends went offline<br/>
(4:36 am) Boyf went offline</span>
  </b>
</p><p><b>guywhopaysforeverything</b>: Who is FlyingMetalFurry?</p><p><b>It’sWednesdayMyDudes</b>: sam obviously </p><p><b>VentBird</b>: did you seriously put thors name as zeus</p><p><b>It’sWednesdayMyDudes</b>: learning greek mythology in school right now</p><p><b>UncleRhodey</b>: Oh my god!<br/>
This is so precious!<br/>
UncleRhodey<br/>
I love my name!</p><p><b>It’sWednesdayMyDudes</b>: Thank You!!!</p><p><b>guywhopaysforeverything</b>: Kid, it’s 4:40. You need to sleep. <br/>
Say goodnight to everyone.</p><p><b>It’sWednesdayMyDudes</b>: i need to sleep so I can feast on the souls of those who dare hate spooderman</p><p><b>guywhopaysforeverything</b>: Wait?<br/>
What?<br/>
Kid?</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">(4:42) It’sWednesdayMyDudes kicked guywhopaysforeverything, UncleRhodey, VentBird, and Zeus offline<br/>
(4:42) It’sWednesdayMyDudes went offline</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knife Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter wants the avengers to have a knife fight and he won't let Tony stop him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed the spacing a bit from the last chapter so it would look nicer.</p><p>Peter:It’sWednesdayMyDudes<br/>Tony:guywhopaysforeverything<br/>Clint:VentBird<br/>Shuri:ThatAfricanBitch<br/>Steve:Boyf<br/>Bucky:riends<br/>Bruce:(not)thatkindofdoctor<br/>Thor:Zeus<br/>Sam:FlyingMetalFurry<br/>Rhodey:UncleRhodey<br/>Scott:Shrinkydink<br/>Natasha:MamaSpider</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wednesday, December 28th</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(9:44 am) It'sWednesdayMyDudes is online</strong>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: ok<br/>
hear me out<br/>
avenger knife fight</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(9:45 am) guywhopaysforeverything, VentBird, Shrinkydink, ThatAfricanBitch, FlyingMetalFurry, and Boyf are online</strong>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: What?</p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: i was thinking paintball fight but that didn't feel exciting enough<br/>
so why not do a knife fight</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: Peter, you're in school, why are you texting us?</p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: that doesn't matter<br/>
all i know is i want to have a knife fight</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: No<br/>
That's dangerous for spiderbabies.</p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: Peter, no.</p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: P E T E R  Y E S</p><p><strong>VentBird</strong>: i'm in</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: No, don't encourage him.</p><p><strong>Shrinkydink</strong>: hows tmrw at 4</p><p><strong>ThatAfricanBitch</strong>: I'll be there.</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: Why are you all betraying me?</p><p><strong>FlyingMetalFurry</strong>: count me in</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: Steve, some backup here!</p><p><strong>Boyf</strong>: Peter we don't play with knives</p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: you might not but i do<br/>
gtg i have education to learn</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(9:56 am) guywhopaysforeverything, It'sWednesdayMyDudes, VentBird, ThatAfricanBitch, Boyf, Shrinkydink, and FlyingMetalFurry are offline</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(3:35 pm) Boyf is online</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf</strong>: The knives in the kitchen are missing<br/>
Peter did you take them</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(3:36 pm) guywhopaysforeverything and It'sWednesdayMyDudes are online</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: no.....</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: Give me the knifes.</p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: never</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: Peter<br/>
Give me the knifes.</p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: you'll never get me alive</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: That's exactly what I'm afraid of happening!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(3:38 pm) It'sWednesdayMyDudes is offline</strong>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: I'm not taking responsibility if he gets hurt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(3:39 pm) ThatAfricanBitch is online</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>ThatAfricanBitch</strong>: Don't worry, he will only be lightly stabbed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(3:40 pm) guywhopaysforeverything is offline</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. They Fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter, Natasha, Shuri, Sam, and Scott talk about Steve and Bucky having sex.</p><p>Tony will not be a part of that conversation.</p><p>And Clint just wants some peace and quiet so he can sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is personally my favorite one so I hope you like it too.</p><p>Names:<br/>Peter:It’sWednesdayMyDudes<br/>Tony:guywhopaysforeverything<br/>Clint:VentBird<br/>Shuri:ThatAfricanBitch<br/>Steve:Boyf<br/>Bucky:riends<br/>Bruce:(not)thatkindofdoctor<br/>Thor:Zeus<br/>Sam:FlyingMetalFurry<br/>Rhodey:UncleRhodey<br/>Scott:Shrinkydink<br/>Natasha:MamaSpider</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Friday January 13th</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">(10:32 pm) VentBird is online</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>VentBird</strong>: oh my god<br/>
will you two be quiet<br/>
someone stop them<br/>
some of us are trying to sleep</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(10:35 pm) guywhopaysforeverything, It'sWednesdayMyDudes, Zeus, ThatAfricanBitch, FlyingMetalFurry, Shrinkydink, and MamaSpider are online</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: Who are you talking to?</p><p><strong>VentBird</strong>: steve and bucky<br/>
theyre so loud<br/>
stop moaning</p><p><strong>guywhopaysforeverything</strong>: Nope, not doing this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(10:38 pm) guywhopaysforeverything is offline</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: oh my god<br/>
are they really</p><p><strong>Zeus</strong>: i do not understand <br/>
are they really what</p><p><strong>ThatAfricanBitch</strong>: They fucking</p><p><strong>FlyingMetalFurry</strong>: they fucking</p><p><strong>Shrinkydink</strong>: they fucking</p><p><strong>MamaSpider</strong>: who bottoms<br/>
i say steve</p><p><strong>Shrinkydink</strong>: S T E V E</p><p><strong>FlyingMetalFurry</strong>: S<br/>
T<br/>
E<br/>
V<br/>
E</p><p><strong>ThatAfricanBitch</strong>: Stebe</p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: stick</p><p><strong>VentBird</strong>: i can tell you for a fact its steve<br/>
he just yelled daddy<br/>
oh my god<br/>
my virgin ears<br/>
save me</p><p><strong>MamaSpider</strong>: youre not a virgin<br/>
you literally have 3 kids</p><p><strong>Zeus</strong>: why did steven say daddy<br/>
is bucky stevens father</p><p><strong>VentBird</strong>: S A V E  M E</p><p><strong>MamaSpider</strong>: no<br/>
suffer</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(10:53 pm) MamaSpider kicked Ventbird offline</strong>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <strong>(10:53 pm) MamaSpider is offline </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</strong>: F in chat for clint</p><p><strong>ThatAfricanBitch</strong>: F</p><p><strong>FlyingMetalFurry</strong>: F</p><p><b>Shrinkydink</b>: F</p><p><b>riends</b>: F</p><p><b>It'sWednesdayMyDudes</b>: holy shit<br/>
when did you get here</p><p><b>riends</b>: wouldn't you like to know?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">(10:59 pm) guywhopaysforeverything is online</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>guywhopaysforeverything</b>: We are done talking about those two fucking, now go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">(11:00 pm) guywhopaysforeverything kicked It'sWednesdayMyDudes, VentBird, Shrinkydink, FlyingMetalFurry and riends offline <br/>
(11:00 pm) guywhopaysforeverything is offline</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sick Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony’s sick</p>
<p>Peter’s panicking</p>
<p>Shuri’s no help</p>
<p>And everyone else is just trying their best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names:<br/>Peter:It’sWednesdayMyDudes<br/>Tony:guywhopaysforeverything<br/>Clint:VentBird<br/>Shuri:ThatAfricanBitch<br/>Steve:Boyf<br/>Bucky:riends<br/>Bruce:(not)thatkindofdoctor<br/>Thor:Zeus<br/>Sam:FlyingMetalFurry<br/>Rhodey:UncleRhodey<br/>Scott:Shrinkydink<br/>Natasha:MamaSpider</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Saturday March 27th</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(4:23 pm) It’sWednesdayMyDudes is online</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>It’sWednesdayMyDudes:</strong> i need help</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh my god</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he wont listen </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(4:23 pm) (not)thatkindofdoctor and UncleRhodey are online</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>(not)thatkindofdoctor:</strong> What’s wrong?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>UncleRhodey:</strong> Who won’t listen?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>It’sWednesdayMyDudes:</strong> its mr stark</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hes sick and he wont stop working </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(4:24 pm) guywhopaysforeverything is online</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>guywhopaysforeverything:</strong> It’s just a cold,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m not dying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>UncleRhodey:</strong> Hold on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll be down there in 5 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(4:28 pm) ThatAfricanBitch is online</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>It’sWednesdayMyDudes:</strong> oh my god!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he just fainted!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what do I do!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>ThatAfricanBitch:</strong> Oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>It’sWednesdayMyDudes:</strong> NOT HELPING!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(4:30 pm) ThatAfricanBitch is offline</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>(not)thatkindofdoctor:</strong> Wait for him to wake up, then get him to sit down somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>UncleRhodey:</strong> Anyone know where the thermometer is?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(4:32 pm) Boyf is online</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Boyf:</strong> He should have one in the labs bathroom</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>guywhopaysforeverything:</strong> Stop freaking out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>UncleRhodey:</strong> Yeah</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tell that to your 101.3 degree fever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Boyf:</strong> I’m grabbing the Tylenol </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Does he need anything else</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>UncleRhodey:</strong> Might wanna bring a bucket down too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s looking a little green.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>It’sWednesdayMyDudes:</strong> shit shit shit shit!!!theres puke everywhere!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Boyf:</strong> Language </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>UncleRhodey:</strong> A change of clothes for Peter and Tony would be good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the pepto.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Boyf:</strong> Got it</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(4:43 pm) MamaSpider is online</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MamaSpider:</strong> can anyone tell me why peter is screaming so loud that asgard can probably hear him</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>It’sWednesdayMyDudes:</strong> HE PUKED ON ME!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>UncleRhodey:</strong> Do we have sedatives?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He won’t stop fighting me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MamaSpider:</strong> yeah clint and I both have some</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ill go grab one</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>guywhopaysforeverything:</strong> NO! YOU ARE NOT GIVING ME A SEDATIVE!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DO NOT COME DOWN HERE!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BE GONE DEVIL WOMAN!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MamaSpider:</strong> HE BIT ME!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>It’sWednesdayMyDudes:</strong> damn it</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now they both have rabies</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>guywhopaysforeverything:</strong> I do not have rabies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>MamaSpider:</strong> hes knocked out</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(5:01 pm) MamaSpider kicked guywhopaysforeverything, Boyf, It’sWednesdayMyDudes, and UncleRhodey offline</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(5:01) MamaSpider is offline</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">(5:06 pm) Boyf is online</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Boyf:</strong> Wait</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why do you and Clint have sedatives</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>